Epic Mario
by SirLuciousWolf
Summary: It's the Epic Mickey story SUPER MARIO STYLE! Come journey onto a quest which takes you unto a world of the forgotten. Wasteland that is.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first known Mario fanfiction. Plot based on this seemingly cool game called Disney's Epic Mickey. Check it out if you want to know more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything I promise. Nothing *cries*. Just pretend is all.**

_**Epic Mario**_

_**Chapter 1: The Mirror**_

_**( The Wizard's POV)**_

" Finished" said I and I alone at time. Myself was I alone the creating room which was basically a sad-colored living room which enough gave me the less attention to finish my...project. My project which I instructed to give the " lost" a home amongst my art and work. It was all I wanted for them. It, for a while, a perfect and rather peaceful and perfect place for them whom for the record was unknown to the main world that accepts and award the known people throughout this society of leaves and flowers but I guess...that how the world works.

I busy as ever in my work to create the perfect world fit for the forgotten ones who were left in the dust by their creators, their fans, and more likely...by their fame. I, showed not much but utter sadness for them used my skills to give them, not their old life, but I life of privledge amongst the darkness that which wouldn't mind taken them in.

How I created this world was not by artisian crafting rather by...magic for clearly I was a socerer. With magic I made everything prefect both beautifully and fantasically. With this project, I wanted to be at my best for them who only wanted a land to live in. A world to stay. Even if it's a wasteland. Today was the big day for I was almost done, almost satisfied, almost perfect.

But clearly this wasn't to be the fate that I once predicted for a certain someone was to take part in this destiny that will never be the same for these people long pass their years of reign. A certain famed hero with years of love and worship from those who adored and famed like the people in this project who were the same and quite no different. A certain...hero.

20 years ago this little hero came in a box-filled with joy and happiness or was it a some basket? Anyway, the little boy landed in a world he did not know with a destiny he was not aware of. This boy lived happily in an island were through stress and determination turn him into the most powerful hero of all the kingdom. And his name...was Mario.

From time and time on this little Italian fought his through the years in saving the princess, the stars, and even the world all at once. All while still holding a job as a plumber (somehow). He, not to mention his older brother Luigi, worked for years to bring peace and redemption to a land they knew and loved. But soon his life would take a turn in which he has to save another kingdom...even if he destroyed.

After an afternoon of success, young Mario was barely sleepy in the darkness of night with a large moon to prove it with great reflection that almost shine the kingdom and Mario face altogether. But that didn't matter to him. All he wanted at the time was adventure even if he had to find it in a book. Mario wasn't much of the reading type or even the sit-around all day so...he got nothing to lose. Grabbing a random book from the shelves of his stack, the little plumber sought to find something that would give him the imagination he needed to help gain some wonderful dreams once he falls asleep. Reading the book, he found a story filled with chapter of a girl who finds a mysterious world that seems twister and backwards with all basically in balanced. Mario was quite drawn to the story like the drawn illustrations of wierd and fantasitical characters unlike the people of the Mushroom Kingdom filled with toads and what not. Either way, to Mario, was an adventurous tale.

After a while of reading in his bedroom amongst his house of rocks and pebbles, he finally grew a bit of tiredness which he needed for his next day. He groomed a bit of his hair and, because he was so tired, slept completely with his clothes on. The darkness of night started to take as his almost endless sleep made him unaware of the magic swimming in his lovely bedroom which was filled gold colors of success that him the hero he is today. The clear mark of this magic was the sudden movement of the mirror which, indeed, in front of Mario's bedroom up top of the fireplace which still burns. The mirror's movement to be singing a spell of awakening for it not only awoke the bed but the fireplace and many other things that wouldn't normally move anyways did. Why this was happening is still a mystery but either way it carry some sort of purpose.

Young Mario only sniffed as his nose noticed the thick smoke in the distance, in the sense of trying to warn him but little Mario was all asleep was he in the night that seemed perfect for him at now and that was all that mattered for the time.

Luckily, the smoke didn't stay too long for the dancing the wood started to crumble back to place along with other inanimate objects including Mario's hat which hung the closet. All had the their lasting with magic in the air whom took their turn in trying to wake the little hero of his deep sleep but all failed. The mirror was left in this turn of life and took one last shook and finally made shake which finally captured in the hero's attention. He was surprised and quite scared-like in the wake from his slumber. He held was assumed to be the book he finished a while ago but wasn't the worry. Mario's curiousness began to glow as the sudden look of the mirror made him an interest, " _Could it be?" _thought Mario in the process. He figure why but the signifiance of the mirrior made him want to look and why was still quite a mystery both to the little plumber and the atmostphere around him.

With no choice at it looks, he rushed onto the mirror on top of the shelf stand and stood by it's side like it was his valued buddy. It was clear that something or someone been tampering with the likeness of the mirror cause whenever he seemed to gazed at it his face appeared to moving. He backed from this had he not been so curious. He looked closer into with utter tempt to it. Even if kissing it was an option but fortunately it wasn't. Once he decided to touch it, something inside him told him it probably isn't which appartently wasn't doing much discouragement.

Rubble rubble was the sound it made during the touching of reflecting glass. Rather, it was just a rubbling noise that surprised him so. He couldn't quite figure it but as always he didn't care. With hands pushing it in, he amazingly went all out in the mirror no clue of what will happen next. His judgement wasn't much to talk of as he had open the book to find out. What was quite interesting was the problem leading to the event of the other side. Could it be he _had _to go there? Noone but the mirror knew quite for sure

_**End for Now**_

**Please review! Oh any mistakes you find in this story please feel free to point that out! Thanks!**

**LuX**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey peeps! Got your long-waited chapter here. Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything nor Epic Mickey or Mario.**

_**Chapter 2: The Accident**_

_**( The Wizard POV)**_

Til this day, I still don't know what was it that made that mirror so mischevious but it was clear that its use will take a good effect amongst my..." project". But only he and my world I have brought will have an effect in the future of his reality.

((x))

Mario was flabbergasted at the strength the mirror had to pull his entire body into the other side. His mind seemed warped and his surroundings the same once he traveled to the unknown region that soon landed him to the floor.

" Woof" said Mario

" Mamma mia" he said afterwards but soon was interrupted by noise down the hallway. The dark hallway along the titled floor would be a hazard for some but for the brave plumber it wasn't even the first look. The gleam which blew form the mysterious room gave Mario a very impressed interest. He took time in sneaking into room with strange voyeurism as he tip- toed halfway into the room only to find a strange man in...pajamas?

The strange tall man which to Mario was a just an old man in jumps, started to look on as it appeared the man was making something with a giant, wooden paintbursh. Based on his movements, it was clear the man was quite in hope of finishing this thing soon and Mario was close to wanting to figure this but stayed in wait.

After a awhile, the wizard took one big wave of his brush and large cloud of blue smoke that blew over the creation that seemingly appeared as living map to Mario. The airy glow from the layout caught the plumber's attention again as he smiled with interest at the spec before him. The tall man himself was impressed with his work as he smiled in satisfaction at his work and even a few strokes to fill in the colors in his project work of mystery. Whatever worked for him was good Mario supposed.

After a minute, the man took his arms and raise them in yawn before retiring to his chambers up the stairs leaving his work, his paintbursh, tools, and a certain stranger with a mustache with an adventurous mind. Mario stood and went into the room and before him the creation which lured him so. He took a close look at as if inspecting the work before being inspire to try something.

He found the layed away brush and took it to his sense in an idea that he took from the large man to create his own form of artwork. He carelessy swirled the brush into the green paint glass that seemed bubble in glow. He later dipped out the paint into landscape art and a black blot suddenly appeared before his eyes as he continued paint the sculptured paint to create a dark, colored verison that seemed to grow immensely to Mario likeness.

Suddenly his " creation" start to burst into a monster with every feature alike: Yellow eyes, claws, the works. He immediately becamed frightened especially when heard an unwelcomed sound: footsteps. This was not good and he knew he was getting closer by the shadow he sees and turns to whatever he could find and luckily he did.

Right beside the little plumber was a convinent thinner and a sponge at the table whereas the blot didn't bother to look. He snatch the objects and quickly threw the thinner on the obsure being and wiped away the sponge on it to shrink it down to the cup-filled paint. He tried as ouickly as he could and eventually the monster gave in shurnk towards the bottom the paint. Given enough time, he managed, at the last minute, to put the paintbrush neatly on the table and run towards the green but pallid hallway and jump into room that contained the mirror and out of the this world. All before the man could appear.

His escaped greatly and sooned realized this room was a bit different: his hat was on the floor! This whole time he didn't realized he never wore it. Bummer. All in all, he was too tired to figure any out about his room nor tried to see about his brother who was asleep around the other room and so was he.

" _It was just a dream, it was justttt a dream" _

**Lu: Hope you enjoy! Plus, review!**

**LuX**


End file.
